the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 January 2019
23:59-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:59-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:59-52 Ah yes, the chat you barely went to. 00:00-19 That's precisely wy I'm happy. ;) 00:00-24 *Why 00:05-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:06-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:08-40 https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Pages_which_use_a_template_in_place_of_a_magic_word WTF even is this category 00:10-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:10-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:11-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:11-43 Obv. 00:12-02 Obv sure but akumi does not like it 00:12-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:12-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:12-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:12-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:14-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:14-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:15-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:16-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:16-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:16-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:17-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:17-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:18-58 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 00:19-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:19-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:20-13 Sad, TG, sad. 00:23-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:23-19 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:23-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:24-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:24-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:26-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:26-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:26-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:26-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:27-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:27-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:28-08 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:29-18 Wb, Annabeth and South. 00:29-40 Sure. 00:30-23 \o 00:35-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:38-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:38-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:40-50 Brb dinner. 00:40-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:41-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:42-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:44-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:46-02 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:48-28 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:48-43 o/ 00:48-44 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:48-47 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:48-53 Darn. 00:48-58 Is that category autogenerated? 00:49-08 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 00:49-11 What does everyone think of cybercates? 00:49-35 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:49-42 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:51-25 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:51-42 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:51-43 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:52-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:52-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:52-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:52-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:52-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:52-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:52-17 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:52-19 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:57-00 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 00:59-40 Back. 01:05-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:05-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:05-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:09-35 https://the-battle-light-wiki.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:215 01:14-43 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:22-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:23-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:23-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:23-33 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:23-34 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:23-43 ?? 01:24-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:24-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:24-54 ?? 01:25-51 Has anyone watched Astro Boy? 01:26-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:26-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:28-06 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:28-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:28-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:28-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:28-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:28-41 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:29-21 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:30-23 no 01:30-32 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:31-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:31-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:37-02 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 01:37-12 Yes 01:37-51 What is Nicole talking about? 01:39-50 Not sure. 01:39-50 But that random "WHAT" was epic. 01:40-07 Yeah, lol. 01:42-12 https://the-battle-light-wiki.fandom.com/wiki/ProfileTags 01:42-19 ? 01:43-19 Idk, it's a weird page, lol. 01:43-31 That's a weird user. 01:44-47 ^ 01:47-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:47-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:00-33 lol. 02:02-17 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 02:11-27 Well I'm about to head out 02:11-29 Just saw this 02:11-29 http://prntscr.com/m7qpyf 02:11-31 \o 02:11-36 Let's check. 02:11-58 Gold. 02:13-34 Replied with "no u" 02:13-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:13-56 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:14-18 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 02:15-49 (wave) 02:21-18 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:25-02 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:25-03 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:26-35 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 02:27-53 I see that brick's back somewhere 02:28-32 Sure. 02:28-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:31-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:31-49 ~ M67PattonZippo has joined the chat ~ 02:31-55 Hey everybody 02:31-57 What's up? 02:32-22 Welcome. 02:32-45 Hi zippo 02:32-51 Hi mess 02:33-00 You know what really drives me nuts? 02:33-10 Uh, 02:33-11 When the thermostat in my house blows a fuse! 02:33-20 Ah. 02:33-54 It's (insert swear word of your choice here) cold in here! 02:34-07 Also, our barn cat might've run off :( 02:34-17 Barn cat? 02:34-23 Mhm 02:34-30 A stray kitten that was living in our shed 02:34-35 Don't leave cats in barns! 02:35-10 1. It's heated. S/he has food, water, a bed, and a litter box 02:35-10 2. My cat would NOT tolerate another housecat 02:35-28 Your cat would get used to it 02:35-31 Unfortunately, we don't know how long the door was left open for 02:35-34 ... 02:35-36 I doubt that 02:35-45 He's fought other cats before. And he is neutered 02:35-45 It takes our cats time to get used a newbie 02:35-49 All cats are different tho 02:35-52 Not if they're the same gender. 02:36-02 ^ 02:36-10 Hell, mine doesn't even get along with females 02:36-21 There are some cats that may be completely tolerant but other cats may not 02:36-21 It really depends on the cat 02:36-27 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:36-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:36-42 Eventually they can get used to it. 02:36-46 Like my cat Ezra 02:36-51 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:36-57 Hes the type that hates all other animals and people 02:37-07 But eventually hes gotten used to me and my dog 02:37-16 but not used to korra 02:37-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:37-42 It took like what 5-6 years to get him to let me pet him without him bitting me 02:37-54 Ouch! 02:38-01 korra or the cat 02:38-06 The cat. 02:38-16 Korra stopped bitting me when he was 3 02:38-21 Lol 02:38-29 Nice... 02:38-48 (that was a joke btw) 02:39-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:39-24 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:39-34 Yeah, he still bites you. 02:39-36 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:40-00 No he doesnt bite 02:40-06 Hes been well trained. 02:40-10 You do though. 02:40-11 Why is everyone being weird 02:40-16 Online sure. 02:40-23 Jorra, when have I ever NOT been weird? 02:40-29 ^ 02:40-31 weird is subjective 02:40-37 night tdl \o 02:40-43 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:40-44 Night, ugly one. 02:40-45 o/ 02:41-21 TFW you requested for admin at 1000 mainspace on ESB 02:41-26 but your editcount starts going down for no reason 02:41-40 Good. 02:41-41 Down? 02:41-44 How is that possible? 02:41-51 Unless your edits are being undone, maybe 02:41-52 Idk but Korra can testify 02:42-00 no undone edits still count I think 02:42-12 great it dropped to 995 02:42-47 Quickly make more edits? 02:43-01 yes 02:43-28 at this rate i'll have more log actions than edits 02:43-36 Well, 02:43-51 When you applied for administrator, you did say you would be more social than editing. 02:43-56 indeed 02:44-00 and i still stand by that 02:44-12 i don't believe in making edits to show people i'm admin because anyone can edit 02:44-20 it's who's online to delete pages or block users that counts 02:45-17 Sure. 02:45-29 okay keep talking TDL 02:45-49 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/ESB:Convention/Fundamental_issues_-_forum_games/voting 02:45-49 Poor, poor proposal. 02:45-55 This is gonna die. 02:46-01 hey i did warn y'all in staff 02:46-09 no one listened when i brought up that hurt and heal repeat proposal 02:46-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:46-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:46-38 Yeah, I'd say that you're right. 02:46-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:46-55 I like how it's literally all staff 02:46-58 plus a few stray users 02:47-00 vs the community 02:47-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:47-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:48-11 Neutral Neutral - i dont understandOppose Oppose - I'd be playing fortnite instead. And you know how much I hate fortnite. AlternativeHuman93 (M•C•E) AlternativeHuman93 00:58, January 16, 2019 (UTC) 02:48-11 02:48-13 What? 02:49-13 They mean without forum games they can only go play fortnite 02:49-19 I know what they mean. 02:49-23 i swear people don't read the proposal lol it's not all games anyway 02:49-24 ~ M67PattonZippo has left the chat ~ 02:49-26 I mean it's not relevant and seems more like a joke. 02:49-29 and even so can't they just go to the games wiki 02:50-25 ^ 02:50-55 And again, didn't we suggest Discussions? 02:52-52 #esb-crew 02:54-25 Nothin' is there. 02:54-41 noi mean 02:54-42 we can discuss 02:54-44 in esb crew 02:55-02 Oh. 02:57-35 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 03:01-05 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:776333 I probably made a mistake by commenting on this. 03:01-59 Oh my God. 03:02-12 I'm assuming you all say that Petition to get rid of Discussions? 03:02-28 *saw 03:02-41 The one I signed a year ago? 03:02-47 Most likely. 03:03-05 If anyone asks I didn't comment on it :p 03:03-10 Lol. 03:03-14 Oh my god. 03:03-26 Their reply was "I dunno". 03:03-28 ? 03:03-34 Lol. 03:03-54 What kind of games is he referring to, anyway? 03:04-22 ~ M67PattonZippo has joined the chat ~ 03:04-32 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:776363 03:04-32 Games like this and counting games, etc. ^ 03:04-38 Oh, wow. 03:04-42 Nice response, Figmeister. 03:04-47 Korra can i reply to that? 03:04-47 Very good. 03:04-56 Sure, MoH. 03:04-59 Everybody needs to do that. 03:05-13 ^ 03:05-36 talking there will do as much as that staff criticism thread on CC 03:05-50 Probably 03:05-51 Learn how you can work with Discussions or use them before they're all you have left. 03:06-19 At this point I'm legit going hardcore conservative with Wikia lol 03:06-23 I know i haven't much of a choice 03:06-28 But I'll move when it's all that I have left 03:06-34 Even if it may never be as productive as forums was that you're use to. 03:06-34 I'm honestly tempted to leave Wikia 03:06-41 Or when they actually finish it 03:07-11 Did you know staff said announcements on discussions were the next big thing 03:07-13 in 2016 03:07-17 Zippo you've been saying this for 3 years. 03:07-22 Yeah . . . 03:07-30 @Mess: You've kept track, huh? 03:07-33 You are just like Hart I swear. 03:07-37 They really need to speed that up 100 times faster. 03:07-41 Yes I have! 03:07-51 Tbh, I'm not 100% sure why I stay here 03:08-07 Well someone has to 03:08-12 Because of me :^) 03:08-20 >3 years 03:08-27 MoH you haven't been on for 4 years 03:08-29 @Alex: I think that's actually most of the reason for me 03:08-36 3* 03:08-37 Wtf. 03:08-37 Hart I know shit ok? 03:08-48 Some dude on ESB freaked out because I didn't reply to him on main. 03:08-55 Good, TKF 03:08-55 Then he PMed screaming if I was going to reply to him. 03:08-56 Anyway, good night 03:08-58 screenshot it 03:09-02 People have told me shit. 03:09-10 "YOU GON REPLY?" 03:09-13 Good night Zippo I hope things get better soon. 03:09-14 Reply to him about what? 03:09-20 Thanks. Me too 03:09-30 Take cake. 03:09-30 I am leavin FANDOM for you, Zippo 03:09-31 Care* 03:09-34 LMAO 03:09-38 Lol. 03:09-39 That typo 03:09-49 o/ 03:10-07 Yes, let's all take some (cake) 03:10-10 http://prntscr.com/m7r5do 03:10-13 With (icecream) 03:10-26 http://prntscr.com/m7r5g3 03:10-29 Jeez. 03:10-34 /me takes cake 03:11-01 Lol 03:11-36 Not responding HUH 03:11-47 say "Nope!" to them 03:11-55 They headed out sadly. 03:12-35 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 03:13-36 my turn 03:13-37 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 03:14-22 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:776361 03:14-22 bNo comment. 03:14-24 Lol. 03:14-44 What? 03:14-58 WilliamToPaul: 03:14-58 It is in August 2020 bruh 03:14-58 Tanhamman: 03:14-58 What is? 03:14-58 WilliamToPaul: 03:14-58 ur mum 03:15-06 Smh 03:15-08 Epic roast ^ 03:15-16 The "Discussions hate thread" has received a lot of replies already. The "Discussions praise thread" hasn't received one, lol. 03:15-21 It's a very old roast. 03:15-26 ~ M67PattonZippo has left the chat ~ 03:15-26 lOL. 03:15-28 *Lol. 03:15-37 no u 03:18-59 What kind of glitch, William? 03:22-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:22-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:24-59 obv 03:25-13 ? 03:25-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:25-33 If you could explain the glitch, people would be able to help you. 03:25-59 http://prntscr.com/m7r9ho wtf? 03:26-20 That's . . . overkill. 03:26-26 And, ok then. 03:26-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:27-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:29-07 Ikr. 03:29-23 Hey Korra? explain the voting system. 03:29-49 TheKorraFanatic. 03:30-38 What. 03:31-01 Explain the voting system for proposals and etc on ESB. 03:31-49 Some dude proposes a proposal, it sits stale for a week to allow users to discuss it. 03:31-49 After a week has passed (or 3 days if there are no concerns about it), it gets moved to voting, which lasts a week. 03:34-20 Lol 03:44-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:44-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:45-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:45-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:48-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:48-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:49-30 Wtf even is this: 03:49-30 http://prntscr.com/m7rfm3 03:49-30 03:50-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:51-05 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 03:51-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:51-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:51-28 Who is that? 03:51-28 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 03:51-29 Uh 03:51-34 Hi Southside 03:51-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:51-49 Bye Southside 03:51-57 ^ 03:52-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:52-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:52-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:53-09 Korra I'm inviting Monks here 03:53-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:53-46 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has joined the chat ~ 03:53-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:53-52 Aloha Monks. 03:54-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:54-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:55-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:55-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:55-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:56-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:56-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:56-28 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has left the chat ~ 03:56-37 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has joined the chat ~ 03:56-46 Hi 03:56-52 Ok 03:56-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:57-02 I'm about to head out if this chat stays dead. 03:57-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:57-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:57-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:58-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:58-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:58-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:58-27 /me heads out 03:58-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:58-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:59-24 Welcome, iPrincess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer. 03:59-32 Lol 04:00-02 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has left the chat ~ 04:00-16 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has joined the chat ~ 04:00-29 Hmph. 04:01-17 ~ Princess Monkshood Child of Glorybringer has left the chat ~ 04:05-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:05-56 TheKorraFanatic! 04:07-16 What? 04:07-28 Message me on discord so I can see if i lagged out or not. 04:07-39 Already did when you asked, you know, earlier. 04:08-09 You never replied and I never got a message on discord so Ig i lagged out 04:20-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:21-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:21-07 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:21-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:22-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:27-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:27-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:30-13 I'm watching Hetalia. 04:30-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:30-58 Delete Episode 6 04:31-00 Sure, J.N 04:31-12 Agreed. 04:31-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:31-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:31-50 Just what is this elusive Hetalia, JN? 04:31-53 Seems checkin out my RP chat pings I saw myself a "LOOK". 04:32-05 Polandball as an anime basically. 04:32-15 From whom, SF. 04:32-32 http://prntscr.com/m7rq9x obv 04:32-59 Just PM me the user. 04:33-59 So far, it's historically accurate. :P 04:34-39 http://prntscr.com/m7rqsb 04:34-44 B-17 was a flyin' war crime 04:34-56 >kisses you 04:34-56 Oh my. 04:35-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:35-35 South Ferry LOOK was better. 04:38-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:38-21 Yes you sort of are 04:38-21 * KillugonThe4th sticks tongue out 04:38-29 I'm truly glad the other chat has descended into ^ 04:41-09 Sure. 04:41-59 Checking my RP chat pings and there's some good shit there. 04:42-02 http://prntscr.com/m7rshp 04:44-35 Appaulin 04:45-07 Mhm. 04:45-15 "Korra-san" is weeb shit and must perish. 04:46-01 I finally got invited into one of their group PMs 04:46-05 That is some scary shit 04:46-10 Korra-san. 04:46-11 Main is some scary shit too. 04:46-29 Group PM is worse 04:46-33 They dont hold back 04:47-09 Make a group PM with SF and I and leak the details. 04:47-36 I'm gonna call you Korra-san now not Jorra. 04:47-45 No, you ain't. 04:47-50 Yes I am. 04:50-25 Wait, I want the details too. 04:53-45 Dear god 04:55-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:57-43 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:58-26 Welcome, WilliamToPaul. 04:58-35 heya ko*ra-san 04:58-44 :) 04:58-47 :) 04:58-50 :) 05:04-24 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:04-24 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:13-54 someones getting baned tonight 05:14-00 my fav koa quote ^ 05:25-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:25-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:31-54 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 05:32-00 Welcome. 05:32-07 hey 05:32-12 how is everyone 05:33-40 please dont advertise your Server hee 05:34-26 Good night. 05:34-35 Bye, TK 05:34-36 F 05:34-39 How about your sister omg 05:34-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:38-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:38-15 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 05:38-36 wow 05:38-53 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 05:39-02 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 05:39-22 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 05:55-53 much wow 06:05-43 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 06:05-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~